when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Loud Alpha
"Bloody hell. Loud Alpha is here. It seems that today is the day that Britain's enemies will fade, so yeah. Britannia will be so proud when this new Rah-Rah-Robot variant is made by Brits in order to calm 'em down from the British Civil War, which happened after Elizabeth II's death years ago." --Su Ji-Hoon, Britannia Will Rule the Waves Again Loud Alpha (codenamed as Orange Chap) is the mecha of that is piloted by Lincoln Loud, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ratchet, Clank, Bomberman and Mega Man, and with it, being one of the variants of the Rah-Rah-Robot, and is also the third Grand Alliance variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot, which is named after Cherno Alpha, but it could be a comrade of Cherno Alpha. It is piloted by Lincoln Loud, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ratchet, Clank, Bomberman and Mega Man. Before the siege of Kassala, Lincoln and his allies wanted to build a new variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot, which is named as Loud Alpha, but this makes Cherno Alpha pilots, Aleksis Kaidanovsky, Sasha Kaidanovsky, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Motovov family and Team Magic School Bus be able to help them out to complete the building of Loud Alpha after Team Magic School Bus has the Rah-Rah-Robot back in action as a mega war robot. When it becomes a variant of Rah-Rah Robot, Yevgeniy Motovov, Aleksis and Sasha, along with the help of the USRAC, will replace pom-poms in order to upgrade itself into a giant robot that will weapons, which Lincoln and his allies could be helped by them. Soon, Loud Alpha is ready to become a comrade robot of Cherno Alpha, but to make sure it is the new pride of the United Kingdom, the Sonic Alliance, and most importantly of all, the Commonwealth of Nations, after replacing the pom-poms and using weapons for upgrading. Now it is the third Grand Alliance Rah-Rah-Robot variant that is under the name Loud Alpha. The Loud Alpha can use incinerating turbines and Z14 Tesla fists that are from Cherno Alpha, plus with 3 (three) Soviet heavy machine guns (an RPK-74, a PKM and an NSV), lasers (that fired from the Laser Weapon System, two missiles (Brimstone and Storm Shadow), a giant tesla sword (an OBS-XI Tesla Sword), three (3) anti-aircraft guns (a ZU-23-2, a Bofors 40 mm gun, and a Skyshield), two Gundam weapons (a Beam Saber and a Beam Rifle) and bombs that are made by the USRAC and the United Kingdom (Blue Boar bombs, JP233s, Paveway IVs, Ranken darts, BETAB-500s, FAB-500s, KAB-500KRs, KAB-500Ls, KMGUs and OFAB-100-120s). Soon, it will be using new colors and futuristic armor. During the siege of Kassala, Loud Alpha was deployed to protect the Rah-Rah-Robot and many of the British and Commonwealth combined forces, along with the help of Mel Danger, but to make sure that Loud Alpha will be supported by the USRAC, the UK, the rest of the Sonic Alliance, James Bond, Cherno Alpha and Yevgeniy Motovov. After the siege of Kassala, Loud Alpha could keep itself being used by Lincoln Loud and his allies, which that can help his comrades in future battles. Inside Loud Alpha, Lincoln Loud will control the head, Ratchet and Clank will control the right arm, Megaman will control the left arm, Bomberman will control the torso, Mario will control the left leg and Sonic will control the right leg. Soon,they will be new protectors of Rah-Rah-Robot. In battle, Loud Alpha could support the Rah-Rah-Robot their comrades, but can attack at enemies. Now they will fight for Cherno Alpha, the USRAC, the Motovov family, Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the PAW Patrol, the Preschool Girls, Numbuh 1, Goku, the NATO, the European Union, the USLC, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Team RWBY, Yevgeniy Motovov, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Lincoln Loud, the United Kingdom, the Sonic Alliance, the Commonwealth of Nations, the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps, Egypt, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Units